


you’re my treasure

by changkkungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fairy Felix, Fairy Seungmin, Fantasy AU!, M/M, Scenting, Supernatural I guess, Vampire Chan, Vampires, Werewolf Woojin, angel jisung, demon changbin, hints of minsung having sex cause it be like that, honestly very unrealistic plot, hyunjin’s parents are neglectful :-(, innie is possessive over hyunjinnie, its cute and it makes sense i swear, kissing!, scent marking LOL, teenage boys being teenage boys, there is NO explicit smut, vampire feeding???, vampire jeongin, vampire minho, very soft and very fluffy, you’ll understand when u read ;__;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkkungie/pseuds/changkkungie
Summary: the boy looks hyunjin up and down, barely opening his mouth to speak. “who are you?”hyunjin gulps, “i’m hwang hyunjin. who... who are you?”the boy leans in, squinting oddly at hyunjin’s mouth. “open your mouth,” he demands quietly.—or, hyunjin explores a forest by himself. he meets a new family during his adventure.





	you’re my treasure

**Author's Note:**

> wahh i’m so sorry this took me actual MONTHS and i’m really shy to post this. a lot of this is literally just indulgent because i love the ideas of fairy felix and demon changbin and cute little vampire jeongin ;;___;; i also love the idea of jeongin smelling like cinnamon naturally LOL 
> 
> i’m sorry if this is rushed at some points because i paused on and off throughout the making of this and barely squeezed out an ending. i hope this sort of unique plot isn’t disappointing!!! thanku so much for reading if u do ♡

the sun is barely beginning to set as hyunjin roams the woods behind his cabin. his family is on a vacation, and since there’s nothing better to do inside other than sit on the stiff couch and watch infomercials, hyunjin decides that exploring the forest would be much more entertaining. 

it’s been around an hour and hyunjin has done his best to keep a straight path so he doesn’t get lost. he had realized a half an hour too late that using a marking system would’ve been helpful, but he doubts he’ll stay in the woods any longer. 

there were never any rose bushes at the beginning of his adventure, but as he walks further and further into the woods, they become more frequent. soon, they are almost everywhere, and hyunjin has to start stepping over them, accidentally pricking himself a couple of times on the thorns. he sucks on a scratch on his hand as he travels even further. 

suddenly, there’s a giant empty clearing in the forest, nothing in the center— except a giant mansion. the brick walls are faded black, vines and ivy crawling up each corner of the building, blood red roses speckled across the leaves. it’s huge, intimidating, but hyunjin smiles in awe. he’ll never pass up such a challenge, so he jogs up the steps of the mansion and approaches the tall doors. 

the metal handles are cold to the touch, and the door lets out a low groaning noise as he tugs it open. dust particles are scattered everywhere, and daylight sets a glum mood in the abandoned building. there’s a staircase on either side of the entrance room, and across the entrance there is a very long dining table, set up nicely but covered in a thin layer of dust and splotches of cobweb. painted portraits of extremely pale men and women with sharp eyes are hung up tall against the walls of the mansion, and the halls seem endless. 

there’s almost an infinite amount of rooms, hyunjin notices, as he climbs the left stairs and wanders down one of the main hallways. he notices all the black wooden doors, every last one of them unoccupied and shut. the carpeting is maroon red with golden details, and it’s a bit dirty, but nonetheless surprisingly neat for such an old building. hyunjin can’t guess the amount of years this mansion has been standing, let alone abandoned. 

he runs his fingers along the wall as he reaches the end of the hallway. windows, with dark red curtains parted, allow light to filter in giant squares on either turn. but before hyunjin can make a decision on whether to turn left or right, a door creaks open. 

hyunjin blinks.

he holds his breath in slight fear. was this mansion occupied after all? had he just broken into somebody’s home? he felt awful, he almost turns to get out, but the door shuts and reveals— nothing. 

hyunjin shivers. initially, he wasn’t scared. he was only excited for this little adventure behind his cabin. but now, this was creeping him out. surely he was seeing things. there is no way that door opened, especially by itself—

a flash of red falls in front of him, and hyunjin screams, falling and scrambling backwards a few feet. his eyes meet with long, long legs, and when he trails his eyes upwards, a boy is staring down at him, wide-eyed. 

the boy looks young. he’s wearing a really weird outfit, almost gothic and like a halloween costume. a flowy, silk long sleeve collared shirt and black pants to match. he had a silly looking cape on, but the quality of the cape’s fabric looked very detailed and expensive, the inside of it is the red that flashed before hyunjin’s eyes, the outside midnight black. the belt he wore had a golden ring in the center, and a chain hung from one of his left belt loops. a matching dangly earring in the opposite ear. 

the boy looks hyunjin up and down, barely opening his mouth to speak. “who are you?”

hyunjin gulps, “i’m hwang hyunjin. who... who are you?”

the boy leans in, squinting oddly at hyunjin’s mouth. “open your mouth,” he demands quietly. 

“i- why—“ hyunjin stammers, and then opens his mouth out of pure fear, deciding not to argue, then shuts his teeth together in a forced grin to show them. 

“oh my gosh,” the boy gasps, and his eyes twinkle. he seems way less intimidating now. “you’re a human, aren’t you?!” hyunjin nods slowly, “um, y-yeah.... aren’t you?”

the boy grins and shakes his head, and were those fangs?— “nope! the name’s yang jeongin, i’m a vampire!”

“v-vampire?!” hyunjin yelps. then, he stifles a laugh. “you’re joking, right?”

jeongin rolls his eyes. “why would i be joking? i’m a vampire. i’m 206 years old,” he insists. hyunjin suddenly feels a bit dizzy. the boy keeps talking, “i was turned on my birthday when i was a human, i would be seventeen right now. but since i’m a vampire, i’ll be around forever!” he grins at hyunjin, and sure enough, there are little baby fangs in jeongin’s mouth. 

“h-how?” hyunjin whimpers, “i thought vampires were a myth, a fairytale! like zombies and angels and werewolves!” he scrambles to stand up, and notices that jeongin is shorter than him, the younger (or technically older?) boy now tilting his head up to speak to him. 

jeongin smiles again, “nope! i’m a real vampire, i drink blood and i can’t see myself in mirrors and stuff. silver burns me, so this is why i have gold,” he wiggles the chain on his belt loop for example. “also! werewolves, angels, ghosts, fairies, demons, and all that other stuff exist too. we just hide from humans because they’re dangerous,” he giggles. “how did you even find me?” asks hyunjin. 

“i smelled your blood,” jeongin answers simply, like it was completely normal to scent blood. “anyways, it is wonderful meeting you hyunjin! here, follow me,” he leads him back down the staircase and into a different hallway past the dining table and into a huge kitchen. hyunjin pauses a second before hesitantly following.

the vampire chuckles as he opens the fridge door, “you caught me off guard,” he says as he grabs a packet of red liquid from the fridge door and tears it open, sipping from it like a gogurt pouch. hyunjin’s eyes widen in realization— that’s blood. “i wasn’t expecting visitors,” jeongin admits, “so this place is kind of unkempt. i promise it looks better when there are no dust bunnies laying around. where did you even come from, anyway?” he slurps from the pouch again. 

“i, erm,” hyunjin mutters, “i’m on a vacation right now. i’m staying in a cabin for two weeks and i got bored, so i was walking around in the forest and stumbled upon this place.”

“i see! i’m so glad you found us. i need friends so bad! i never have any friends around here since i’m not human anymore. it’s been real lonely, although my family are my friends too,” jeongin confesses. “it’s just the same old people though, you know? try spending two hundred years with the same seven friends over and over.”

hyunjin nods in understanding, “yeah, i get how you can get sick of them. who are your family, anyways? why aren’t they here?”

“they’re out hunting!” jeongin replies. “here, i’ll show you pictures of them,” he guides hyunjin to a room down the other staircase’s main hallway and into, what is supposedly, his bedroom. he grabs a scratch book and flips open pages and pages of polaroids and picture scans. 

the room’s walls are painted dark red, and everything else is black. the clothes, the dressers, the carpet, the bed, even the sheets. there were lots of posters of scary heavy metal bands with the typical skulls and scratchy fonts. but what surprises hyunjin the most is the wide collection of sanrio plushies on one of the desks in the room. hesitantly, he follows hyunjin inside, and the two boys sit down on the bed. hyunjin watches as jeongin flips through his book. 

“ah, here is woojin,” jeongin points to a tan man with a sharp jawline and even sharper eyes. he has two large gray ears in the picture, and his mouth is open in a smile as he’s talking, showing off his huge canine teeth. “he’s a werewolf, like the ones you’d think are a fairytale. he only turns into a full werewolf when it’s a full moon.”

hyunjin nods slowly, taking in this information. “this is chan,” the younger points at a very pale man with blonde hair and dark eye makeup, fangs poking out of his closed, plump lips. “he’s the one that turned me on my birthday. it’s a long story, i’ll tell you about it later,” jeongin giggles cutely, and hyunjin curses himself. why was his heart fluttering at the sound of a random vampire’s laughter? all of this was so stupid, he shouldn’t even be inside this room right now. hell, he shouldn’t be inside the _mansion_. 

“that’s changbin, and that’s jisung. changbin is a demon and jisung is an angel, you wouldn’t think they’d get along, but their chemistry is perfect. they’re like the best of friends,” jeongin rambles. jisung’s wings are small and fluffy, while changbin’s are sleek and black. jisung’s skin is tan and his hair is a lovely shade of dark blue, a white glowing halo hovering above his head, illuminating his icy blue eyes. changbin’s the complete opposite, reddish brown eyes with black hair, his skin as pale as chan’s. the vampire continues, “felix and seungmin are fairies. they’re extremely rare and very delicate, emotionally and physically. felix always has at least two bandages on him somewhere. they’re the sweetest, though, i think you’d get along with them well.” 

the picture includes a tall boy with freckles and green fairy wings, sitting with his legs crossed as he eats what looks like ice cream from a bowl. his green eyes are unnaturally translucent. the other boy has similar features, but a different color, instead a light periwinkle. 

“and lastly, minho. he’s a vampire, too. he’s mean and sarcastic but he has a good heart. you might notice it, but him and jisung have a thing. it might take you some time to get used to minho’s personality,” jeongin comments. hyunjin quirks an eyebrow, “take me time? do you think i’m coming back here?” he asks. 

jeongin looks up and blinks at him, mouth parted slightly, taken aback. “i... sorry, hah,” he mutters, “i forgot we just met. i thought you’d be interested in staying for a while—“

“no, that’s not what i meant!” the other rushes, “i-i meant, i thought you’d just want me to like, go away after this. i just broke into your home and started walking around in it, i expected you to kick me out at the very least.” the vampire’s eyes widen, “oh, no! don’t ever think that, i’m more than happy to welcome you here! you’re my new friend, hyunjin, it’s a pleasure to have you in my home.”

hyunjin shivers, “but could your family say the same? i don’t want that woojin guy to eat me.” jeongin scoffs, smiling, “werewolves don’t eat humans, don’t worry. and they’re all really sweet! just be careful with seungmin and felix, and you’ll be golden.”

the older nods quietly. he mulls over how funny and proper jeongin’s speech is, but he’s quick to toss that thought to the back of his mind. “when do you think they’ll come back?” he asks. jeongin shrugs, “they’ve been gone for a few hours, so they should return soon,” he sips his little blood pouch. it’s kind of cute, being friends with a baby vampire. the fangs are a plus, too. “are they really your family? like, are you all cousins or something?” he questions. jeongin smiles, his teeth glimmering, “not at all, it’s impossible for different species to be related, and chan and minho aren’t my blood. they’re purebloods, born vampires, and i was turned.” 

“oh... so what’s the story about how you were turned into a vampire?” hyunjin asks. 

the vampire smiles again, and it does weird things to hyunjin’s stomach. “ah, it feels so long ago, even when my life has technically just begun,” he laughs at his own joke. “i was on my way home from school, and chan wanted me for food. the way things work, is there are two different kinds of bites. one for feeding and the other for turning.” hyunjin nods, and then asks, “what’s the difference?”

“it’s a bit difficult to explain. it has to be in a certain part of the body. for feeding, it can be the wrist, or arm, or anywhere else, you know? but for turning, it has to be on the neck. weird, right?” jeongin shrugs. “feeding doesn’t hurt the victim at all, it makes them feel like they’re drunk and a little dizzy. but turning bites hurt because your body must change with it. my teeth ached the most after, probably cause the fangs ripped my braces off,” jeongin continues to ramble, and hyunjin lost himself in thought. he can’t help but wonder if this was all a fever dream. he couldn’t tell if he wanted to go home or stay for a while. 

“but anyways,” jeongin continues, “chan caught me, but before he could feed off of me, i started crying. he felt bad, and suddenly we started talking like he didn’t just try to suck all of the blood out of my body. i don’t remember the rest cause it hurt, but he offered to turn me and i said fuck it, why not? so that’s how i am now.” jeongin finishes his packet of blood and throws it away. “you really never considered anything?” asks hyunjin. when jeongin cocks his head, he elaborates. “like, you know, how you would abandon your normal life, i guess? 

the little vampire just shrugged. “i wouldn’t necessarily be leaving anything significant behind,” he answers. “interesting,” hyunjin murmurs. the younger nods and grins, “but, yes, that’s how i met chan. the others were surprisingly okay with me being a new part of their family. i think seungmin likes me the most.”

hyunjin frowns. what did that even mean? why does seungmin like him the most? what kind of liking does seungmin take towards jeongin? hyunjin wants to slap himself, why was he feeling jealous over a vampire he just met an hour ago? he’s surely going crazy. “that’s cool,” he comments, following jeongin around awkwardly. “i bet you still have lots of questions. it’s okay, if you wanna ask, i’ll answer as best as i can,” the vampire tells him. 

after that, hyunjin learns everything about jeongin’s home, jeongin himself, and his family. the smaller boy shows him around the mansion and lets hyunjin know which rooms are safe and which rooms to never even attempt to enter. meanwhile, the lighting of the building has never changed, the outside sun and moon apparently not affecting the lightness or darkness of the rooms. it’s always the same dim, somber vibe, but jeongin somehow makes it more fun. 

a slamming noise scares the life out of hyunjin as they chat in the kitchen again, causing him to jump just about five feet in the air. jeongin seems used to it, as he barely blinks at the chaos. 

“they’re home!” he grins to hyunjin as he grabs his hand, attempting to lead him down the hallway to greet them. “w-wait,” hyunjin hisses, “no, no, no! a-are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? i don’t want them to get mad at me, or at you—“

jeongin just shakes his head, his vampire fangs glinting in the moonlight filtering through the window of the kitchen above the sink as he replies, “i told you not to worry! they are very kind people!” he murmurs under his breath. he begins to actually drag hyunjin along with him. 

at the doorway, an actual, real ass wolf is trotting inside the building, carrying an actual, real ass dead body in it’s mouth by the neck, a short demon boy helping him carry the bottom half of it. it’s some kind of deer or elk, maybe. hyunjin almost pisses his pants. 

two tall boys with the same fangs as jeongin (just, a  whole inch longer , it seems) follow behind, both carrying a variety of bags. hyunjin hopes to god they aren’t body parts or small rodents or something. the door of the mansion shuts by itself, an echoing slam, and the wolf and the demon drop the dead animal in the center of the main room. 

the blonde vampire— who hyunjin recognizes as chan— makes eye contact with him. 

_jesus christ._

“jeongin, who is this? and what is he doing here?” the vampire exclaims, dropping the bag (it falls to the side, and out rolls apples and peaches and oranges, instead of dead mice like hyunjin had thought) and approaching hyunjin, an air of authority exuding from him. 

“hyung, relax,” jeongin sighs nonchalantly, slightly stepping ahead of hyunjin to stop the older man (from doing what?). “he’s my friend! this is hyunjin, he’s a human!” 

“ _human?_ ” the demon behind them echoes in shock. his face doesn’t match his expression. the wolf grunts. jeongin nods, “yes, human! he’s very kind, he won’t do any harm. he got lost in the woods earlier and i’ve been talking to him all day,” he informs them. the vampire with black hair sticks his nose up. “where did you come from?” he asks. 

none of them seem as dangerous as hyunjin had worried about. perhaps they are just concerned for the safety of their friend. he takes it into consideration as he explains, “i’m from seoul. i-i’m on vacation, and i started to wander around here, and i got lost. i’m really sorry for intruding,” his voice gets quieter and quieter the more he speaks, gazing down at his fidgeting hands. 

jeongin giggles and reaches up to pat his hair, much to his surprise. he glimpses at the vampire, wide-eyed, before glancing forward again. chan’s hard expression has significantly softened. the blonde vampire smiles at him. “it’s nice to meet you, hyunjin,” chan reaches a very pale hand out to hyunjin. the taller reaches for it gingerly, shaking it, but then chan pulls him into a hug, patting his back. “er, it’s nice to meet you too,” the boy replies, filled with relief. 

chan pulls away and smiles again, then turns to his friends. “go put the groceries away and take care of the meat,” he instructs them, and then redirects his attention to hyunjin. “i will go wash up, and then we can talk more.” he pats hyunjin’s shoulder before pushing past him into the kitchen. the black haired vampire slinks up to them after the demon and the wolf make their way upstairs. 

“so, hyunjin huh?” he smirks, and hyunjin nods, smiling awkwardly. “well, it’s wonderful meeting you, i’m minho.” jeongin gazes up at minho, and that’s when hyunjin realizes how close they are to each other. jeongin’s shoulder is pressed up against his bicep. “where are the others?” the baby vampire asks, and minho smiles at him, a glint of humor sparkling in his otherwise mysterious eyes. “stealing cake,” he replies. hyunjin’s eyes widen. “i think the fairies are on the lookout while jisung uses his charm,” minho continues, and jeongin nods, like this is an everyday occurence. it probably is. 

“alright, i hope they succeed. i want strawberry cake!” jeongin clasps his hands together in a pleading motion, hyunjin’s heart melts inside his chest. 

stupid, stupid. why is he swooning? this is such a ridiculous situation. how did hyunjin even get here, again? why didn’t he just turn around when he realized he didn’t know how to get back home? he’s too deep into this now, he just became close friends with a mythical creature within two hours, and now he’s even developing feelings for him. he almost scoffs out loud to himself. him, hwang hyunjin, crushing on a real life vampire. how does he even know he’s not dreaming? what if this is just some weird prank?

the baby vampire snaps him out of it. “hyunjinnie,” he says, making his heart skip a beat, “let’s go sit with chan. i’m sure he would like to hear everything you told me!”

hyunjin reluctantly agrees, still feeling a bit shy and out of place around so many scary people who aren’t even considered human. and this isn’t even all of them, _there are three more left—_

he has to stop himself from getting lost in his head again when he sits back at the dining table with jeongin and chan. “so, hyunjin, how’d you find this place? must’ve taken you a long time, i presume.”

hyunjin just shrugs, feeling eyes on him everywhere. minho takes a seat across from chan, changbin and woojin following behind. “err, not really. just wanted to explore, i guess. again, i’m really sorry for intruding, i guess i was just really curious. but jeongin quickly made friends with me,” he grins at the other shyly, “so i guess it’s okay.”

“you say ‘i guess’ a lot,” minho teases, and hyunjin is quick to apologize. minho just looks back over at chan. “he’s precious, can we keep him?”

jeongin rolls his eyes, “hyung, he’s his own person too. i’m sure he’s a bit scared right now.” 

hyunjin shakes his head, “n-no, just still in shock. i... didn’t know vamp—“

“—vampires were real. yes, we understand,” chan finishes for him, smiling warmly. “i can sense it on him, he means no harm,” woojin adds gruffly, but he doesn’t seem displeased. “welcome to our home, hyunjin. i’m sure jeongin was a responsible host and showed you around?”

“i did,” jeongin grinned proudly, his smile unbearably contagious. the way that the vampires speak is so weird, they’re so formal but it seems like it’s normal to them to talk like that. “yeah, i really enjoyed spending time with him,” hyunjin adds his input honestly, and call him delusional, but was jeongin blushing? is it even possible for vampires to blush? they don’t have blood, right?

“speaking of which,” changbin suddenly speaks. hyunjin immediately takes a liking to his unique voice. “do you have family waiting for you at home?”

hyunjin feels his mood change a bit. he deeply despises his family. they don’t care about him and he doesn’t care about them. he didn’t even want to participate in the vacation, he much preferred to stay home and hang out with his friends for the break. but since they disregarded his opinion on the matter, they brought him along with them. 

so, he easily answers. “no, i don’t.”

jeongin tilts his head at him, “but i thought you came here with your family?”

everyone is suddenly curious, but hyunjin doesn’t want to get too deep into the topic of how much he could care less about his family. “ah, i did. but they don’t care if i come home or not.”

“oh, i understand,” woojin replies, smiling warmly. his tail slightly wags, and it’s sort of endearing. chan must agree, because immediately there are hearts forming in his eyes at the werewolf. “i had relatives like that too. werewolves don’t really form special bonds with other werewolves, which is why there are rarely any packs.”

“i mean,” changbin starts, “we all have our own way of finding this place. for one, jisung was kicked out of heaven.”

“kicked out?!” hyunjin gasps. the rest of them laugh. “you could say he’s not like how angels are supposed to act. he’s too misbehaved to stay up there, so he was dropped out,” chan replies. 

“an angel on earth, who fell from heaven, literally,” minho jokes, but changbin rolls his eyes. “we get it, you’re in love with jisung.”

“i am not!” minho retorts. 

“are to!” changbin is quick to bite back, mocking minho’s weird vampire accent. 

“enough,” chan sighs, and minho sticks his tongue out at changbin, who’s wings flutter in distaste. hyunjin decides he likes these new friends a lot. 

a little while passes, hyunjin can’t tell because of the consistent lighting of the building, but he is getting tired while getting to know the present members of jeongin’s family. felix and seungmin, the two fairies, and jisung, the fallen angel, arrive with two containers of cake. one chocolate, and one strawberry, much to jeongin’s absolute delight. 

hyunjin wishes he had a way to save jeongin’s reaction on camera, because his eyes light up and he leaps out of the table chair to hug jisung. 

“it took forever, and three different cafés, but we managed,” felix sighs in exhaustion, and changbin is immediately on his feet to carry felix to a chair. “can you prepare him a slice, please?” chan asks minho, who nods and carries one of the cakes to the counter. seungmin slumps next to felix and rests his head on his shoulder. “flying so far is too much work,” he murmurs. 

jisung shrugs. “it was worth it. sorry i made you guys travel so long.” he stuffs a forkful of chocolate cake in his mouth and grins. “who’s this guy?” seungmin points to hyunjin, who suddenly blinks at being called out. “that’s hyunjin, jeongin’s new friend he met today,” woojin informs them as he brings over plates of cake slices to the fairies, who accept them gratefully. 

“nice to meet you,” hyunjin greets them as politely as possible, making jeongin giggle from his side. “what’s so funny?” hyunjin asks. he hates how he feels so soft towards the baby vampire, but he really can’t help it. “dunno, it’s just cute seeing you use manners. you’re a dork around me,” jeongin replies, then takes a bite out of his cake without a fork. “erm, do you want...” hyunjin begins, but minho just laughs. “let him be, he likes to eat like that sometimes.”

hyunjin just shrugs. 

———

for the rest of the night, hyunjin finds himself melting into minho’s pair of silk pajamas and curling into jeongin’s lap on the couch. for such an old-timey mansion, it’s quite modern, with a flat screen tv and a smart fridge in the kitchen. no matter how many times hyunjin respectfully declines, jeongin manages to force a few bites of strawberry cake into his mouth while they watch old cartoons. 

for some reason, jeongin really enjoys being the big spoon and taking care of hyunjin. he doesn’t know what it is, maybe it’s adopting motherly habits from chan and woojin or something, but hyunjin would never complain about something as perfect as this. jeongin holding hyunjin’s head to his chest, running his fingers through his hair and gently combing the knots out of it, petting his back and shoulders and grazing his fingers up and down hyunjin’s cheekbone. hyunjin could almost fall asleep to the faint, steady, slow thudding of jeongin’s heartbeat and the warm, soft touches. 

if hyunjin were one hundred and ten percent completely honest, he feels like he’s in heaven. not like there’s an actual, real angel in the room with them, but hyunjin feels like today he’s found his own angel. all he wants to do is spend the rest of his mortal life in this dark, spooky mansion with a group of eccentric humanoid creatures, especially the cute baby vampire who is currently trying to hoist hyunjin up by his armpits to have him rest his head in the junction of jeongin’s neck. 

“you’re so silly,” hyunjin whispers as he helps jeongin out and crawls up himself, starfishing on the vampire’s body. he takes in the oddly warm smell of jeongin’s skin (shampoo? shower gel? cologne?) and grins. “how so?” jeongin whispers back, and hyunjin hums, “it’s funny how you try to take care of me, but you can’t even lift me up higher to your neck.” 

jeongin scoffs. “hyunjin, i’m a vampire. you know, the whole superhuman strength thing? i just don’t want to hurt you. that, or jostle the shit out of you while attempting to pull you up.” hyunjin shrugs, “you don’t have to treat me like glass,” he murmurs back, allowing himself to nuzzle into the vampire’s neck. jeongin sighs, it sounds like a happy sigh to hyunjin, “but you like it, do you not?” he plays with the short hair at the back of hyunjin’s neck. it makes him shiver, which elicits a giggle from jeongin. “i guess. but i’m not a little duckling or something, i won’t break.”

jeongin just hums, and soon hyunjin falls asleep. 

when hyunjin wakes up in the morning, jeongin is clinging onto him and sleeping with his mouth open. the rest of the boys have gone to their own separate beds, hyunjin supposes, since the living room is now empty. there’s drool at the corner of jeongin’s mouth, and hyunjin giggles at it quietly, getting up as slowly as he can. he uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe it off, and then goes to sit in the kitchen and stare out the window. 

hyunjin’s been thinking a lot lately, he notices, but he can’t help it. how else would anyone handle this situation? developing a crush on a real vampire you just met 24 hours ago isn’t the most common occurrence. what does he do now? does he speak with chan about it? or minho? maybe woojin? does he need some kind of blessing or advice on how to date a vampire? would jeongin’s family be okay with hyunjin liking him? is everything moving too fast? probably. 

his thoughts are interrupted by woojin stalking into the room and huffing. he shakes his head like a wet dog before snuffing again. “sorry,” he grumbles, voice gravelly from sleep, “you just reek of jeongin.”

“reek?” hyunjin tries to sniff himself, but he can’t really smell anything new. just his regular deodorant and the lotion he applies on his limbs during the winter season. “yeah. i’m sure you can’t smell it at all. you definitely wouldn’t tell the difference,” woojin replies as he fixes himself something for breakfast. hyunjin blinks. “what does that mean?”

“what does what mean?”

“i dunno, that i smell like jeongin?”

woojin smiles. “ah, you’re cute. he’s scenting you, i think. he really likes you a lot.”

hyunjin blinks. “scenting?” the werewolf nods, scratching at his ear and snuffing once more. the human feels embarrassed that this new scent is bothering him so bad. “yes. i don’t know how to explain it to a human, but he’s marking you with his own smell so that nobody else tries to... come into contact with you. i don’t think it’s intentional though. he’s still young, i’m sure he’s unaware of what he’s doing—“

“what do you mean, come into contact with me?” hyunjin squeaks out. “i-i’m sorry if these questions are annoying...”

woojin shrugs, “you can’t help it, you don’t know. i understand this is all so new to you. i’ll explain more.

“back in the older times, traditionally, vampires and werewolves have this courting technique. it’s so that other vampires and werewolves know that your mate is _your mate._ we don’t use it as often now, since the world we live in is so casual these days. it’s kind of turned into an intimate act. i think jeongin likes you romantically, and unconsciously scented you. but it could be platonic too, or just an accident. he’s in his toddler years as a vampire, you know,” woojin elaborates. hyunjin blinks. “you really think jeongin likes me?” he asks quietly.

the werewolf lets out a yelp of laughter. it’s funny how similar he is to a regular dog. “of course, could you not see it? he’s so different with you than he is to the rest of us. it’s endearing,” he finishes what he was making on the stove (it was the animal they brought in last night, hyunjin recognizes) and sits at the table across from hyunjin. “are you hungry?” he asks. hyunjin nods, “is that any good?”

woojin grins. “i see why jeongin likes you so much. of course it is, don’t be afraid of it. try new things!” he offers a bite of the meat to hyunjin, smiling encouragingly. hyunjin hesitantly takes it into his mouth. he doesn’t know what to compare the taste to, but he enjoys it a lot. 

it startles hyunjin when minho sits down at the end of the table, sucking on a blood packet and reading a book. he moves around the house silently, hyunjin learned quickly, but it still shocked him. minho is funny when he drinks from the bags, because he uses his fangs, instead of just ripping opening the top. 

“morning,” woojin greets minho, who grins at both of them, not releasing the bag. “don’t mind him,” the werewolf leans into hyunjin, “he hasn’t eaten in a while. it’ll take a little bit for him to regenerate.”

soon, more of the boys wake up, jisung dragging his slippers as he enters the kitchen and stretches, wings flaring out and almost knocking over utensils off the countertops. he skips over to minho and pecks him on the cheek, peering over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of what he’s reading. felix flutters his wings as he enters the room and digs out a package of marshmallows in the pantry.

much to hyunjin’s delight (woojin smirking behind his breakfast) jeongin is the next to wake, easily finding his way to hyunjin’s side and telling him good morning, asking him how he slept and if he dreamt of anything. as he replies, hyunjin notices felix and jisung shooting each other with a look. it seems oddly knowing and hyunjin knows his ears are bright red. 

“hey, i know you said your parents kinda suck,” changbin says after everyone has awoken and gathered at the table. “but when do you think you’ll have to be home?” 

hyunjin feels sort of anxious, begins tapping his leg. “good question,” he replies, and then realizes how vague that sounds. “i honestly don’t know. i really don’t think they care.”

“you sure they won’t be going around searching for you?” seungmin adds onto the question, and hyunjin shakes his head. “they worry about other stuff, trust me. business and deals and percentages and profits. they probably haven’t noticed i’m gone,” he answers. seungmin frowns. “i’m sorry.”

hyunjin just giggles. “nothing to worry about. you get used to it after a while, really.” jeongin grabs his hand gently and runs his thumb over his knuckles. 

“you’re welcome here for as long as you’d like to stay,” chan smiles warmly. hyunjin nods, the leg bouncing slowly calming down, “thank you so much..” he sighs. changbin grins. 

it’s quiet. hyunjin finds himself staring at the wall while everyone on the other end of the table eat and mutter to each other. jeongin tugs on hyunjin’s hand, and now they’re in jeongin’s bedroom, the vampire weirdly shy all of a sudden.

“what’s up with you?” he asks gently, and jeongin huffs out a small laugh. “just nervous, i guess. i just wanted to ask you: i really like to sing, and i want to show you, i-if you’d like.”

oh, fuck yeah. “hell yeah! i would love that!” hyunjin replies genuinely, excited to hear the sound of his voice. 

“o-okay,” the vampire mutters to himself, obviously surprised at hyunjin’s enthusiasm. “um, what song do you like?” jeongin smiles timidly. “are you a fan of shinee?” hyunjin asks. jeongin nods immediately, “oh my god, who isn’t?” 

“i know right,” the human laughs. he continues, “can you sing... lovesick? it’s one of my favorites. like, maybe the chorus?”

“hmm, okay, i can try,” he says, then clears his throat. it’s quiet in the room for a second, but then a warm, clear voice fills it up as jeongin begins, and hyunjin sees the world in a pink haze. 

he can only focus on jeongin. jeongin’s eyes, jeongin’s face, jeongin’s lips, jeongin’s voice... he sounds so lovely, so smooth and wonderful and pretty. hyunjin never really had a favorite voice, but now he knows. jeongin is his favorite singer in the whole world. the lyrics of the song are just as cute as jeongin, who closes his eyes as he sings quietly for hyunjin. the thought makes his heart race, jeongin singing a love song for him. it’s such a precious moment that hyunjin wants to keep in his heart forever. 

“ _my heart was shouting, i’m in love_ ,” jeongin finishes, and hesitantly opens his eyes. hyunjin tries to blink what he knows is obvious heart eyes away from his face, and smiles so wide his face hurts. he claps excitedly, “that was so amazing! you’re perfect! i loved it so much,” hyunjin gushes, much to jeongin’s chagrin. “please,” he flushes, hiding his face in his hands. “i’m not the best, but i’m glad you liked it so much.”

“of course!” hyunjin insists. “i’m already your biggest fan. you have a true talent.” jeongin thanks him again and rests his head on the human’s shoulder. hyunjin pays close attention as jeongin rubs his hair into hyunjin’s neck. he catches a waft of the same scent he smelled last night, and smirks. maybe woojin was right. 

so, he pulls the best innocent face he can, and asks, “what are you doing?” jeongin stops and pulls away awkwardly. “sorry, i have no idea.” it’s a white lie, but jeongin’s cute little pointy ears turn red, and hyunjin gets the hint that he knows exactly what he was doing. 

“your hair smells really nice,” hyunjin comments nonchalantly, but takes in jeongin’s reaction to his compliment. “i really like it. is it a shampoo?” jeongin shrugs, his entire body perking up happily. “i dunno. i guess i always smell like that,” he says quietly, but he’s sort of smiling to himself. hyunjin can’t help but smirk again, deciding to test this further. “that’s cool,” he continues, and leans in to smell jeongin’s neck, who subconsciously cranes his neck ever so slightly to let hyunjin smell him. the responses are absolutely adorable. hyunjin wants to keep this up all day. 

“you smell like cinnamon and vanilla,” he adds, making jeongin giggle. he wraps his arms around hyunjin’s waist and cuddles into him, rubbing his hair from below hyunjin’s ear down to his adam’s apple. “stop talking about how i smell, weirdo,” the vampire teases him, fangs glinting and peeking out from his lips. “sorry,” hyunjin feigns innocence again.

a few hours pass by and the two spend a bit of time playing games and talking. while they play on jeongin’s play station, jeongin suddenly gasps and slaps his forehead. hyunjin glances at him with a raised eyebrow before finishing off one last enemy and pausing the game. “hyunjin, i totally forgot to tell you, but the full moon is tomorrow.” 

“i...” hyunjin cocks his head. “what does that mean, then?”

“woojin will leave the house for a little while, remember when i told you he turns into a full werewolf during full moons? and i can’t drink packaged blood. i have to...” he shivers. “i have to hunt.”

hyunjin thinks for a second. “human blood?” he asks. jeongin nods. “if i don’t, i get really sick and instinct kicks in. i don’t want you to think of me any different, though,” he admits carefully. 

“i won’t,” hyunjin insists. “actually, how does it work? cause i want to help.” 

“help? hyunjin, do you know what it means to _help?_ i have to _drink your blood!_ ” jeongin sounds horrified at the thought. hyunjin frowns. “of course i know what it means. i’d be okay with you drinking my blood. you’re my friend, aren’t you? and instead of having to hurt somebody for their blood, it would be much easier for you to just... use my own.”

jeongin blinks and shifts awkwardly. “my venom.. it makes people feel weird, hyunjin. vampires have to poison their victims temporarily in order to feed. i don’t know if i could...”

“just because it’s me doesn’t make it any different,” hyunjin says. “if you’re that opposed to it, you really don’t have to! it’s just an offer, sweetheart.” he honestly doesn’t know where the pet name came from, or how it even managed to slip out, but the way it felt so natural was so pleasing that he couldn’t even kick himself for it. jeongin didn’t seem to mind either, because he doesn’t comment on it. instead, he says, “it’s not that i’m opposed. it’s just that i don’t know if i can bite you and poison you and then take your blood away from you. i don’t want to hurt you somehow.”

“we both know it won’t hurt me. you even told me,” hyunjin laughs and holds jeongin’s hand. “seriously, it’s only an offer. you really don’t have to if you can’t imagine biting me.”

jeongin thinks about it for a while and sighs when he reaches a conclusion. hyunjin looks him in the eyes, expectant. “i’ll try it, but don’t be weird when the venom kicks in. i won’t know what to do with myself.” the vampire is blushing furiously, and hyunjin has no idea what any of this means, but he takes it with a grain of salt. he’ll figure it out eventually. 

———

after that conversation, everything went back to normal. how could they not? hyunjin is positive they have some sort of connection. it was so _great_ to be so close with someone already, bonus points when that someone was a cute little vampire with a cool family. unfortunately, not everything was completely normal. due to natural instincts (hyunjin doesn’t get it either), everyone in the house started acting differently. minho was antsy the rest of the night, woojin was very absent, chan was pacing around often. the human was sure it was because of the whole full moon thing. 

things got worse in the morning. jisung and changbin were awkwardly curled up on the couch together, watching chan and minho do weird vampire things like groom themselves and stalk around the mansion. woojin had already left, refusing to let any of the kids see him in such an aggressive state. soon enough, felix pulled changbin away from jisung before minho could lose his shit, and the said vampire easily swooped in and buried into jisung’s neck. _silly vampires_ , hyunjin thought, _they all act the same_. 

while minho was busy suffocating jisung and scenting him all over, hyunjin waited patiently for jeongin to wake up. the fairies of the house chatted with him for a while, getting to know each other while changbin brushed felix’s hair. hyunjin learned that seungmin was incredibly intelligent and sharp witted, while felix was the polar opposite, a bit ditzy and quite soft. they were both precious and both so very fragile, but changbin seemed to know how to handle felix very well. he knew when he needed sugar and when he was in pain or feeling unwell, he knew felix like the back of his hand. it was cute how fond they were of each other, and how the seemingly scary demon was so caring towards the little fairy. 

when hyunjin walks back upstairs and down a few hallways to check on jeongin, the vampire is already awake and sitting criss cross in his bed, biting his nails anxiously. “good morning, jeo-“ hyunjin begins, but is cut off by a whimper. 

“you smell so nice,” jeongin sighs in both relief and frustration, like he’s so glad hyunjin was there but wanted him to leave too. the younger runs his hands through the sides of his hair anxiously. hyunjin just smiles and approaches him. “how are you feeling?” he asks gently, sitting down next to the boy. he notices the other’s trembling hands and tense body and pouts. 

jeongin whimpers again. “hungry. weak. i feel kind of faint, and my heart is pumping like i’m having an adrenaline rush.” hyunjin nods, “do you want to feed now?”

“i don’t know,” jeongin answers honestly, like he’s conflicted. “you’re making this more of a big deal than it has to be,” hyunjin tells him. “you shouldn’t have to suffer anymore. here,” he slowly brings his right wrist up, and jeongin’s eyes immediately fall onto it. “whenever you’re ready, i’m right here.”

jeongin nods, “okay, um,” he glances up at hyunjin awkwardly. “tell me when to stop. even if you feel even the slightest bit lightheaded, let me know right away. and remember what i said.. d-don’t be weird,” he reminds him. hyunjin nods in understanding. jeongin takes a deep breath before hesitantly grasping hyunjin’s arm and hovering over it. his breath is strangely cold, hyunjin’s only guess being the affects of the full moon. there’s a very light, almost unnoticeable prick (besides the pressure) against his wrist, and then jeongin’s warm lips are pressed around the bite marks, using his fangs to begin feeding. hyunjin feels butterflies in his chest at the feeling. the little vampire’s jitters immediately cease a few seconds in, and that’s when jeongin’s venom enters his system. 

everything is fuzzy and warm for the human, his eyes glazing over and his vision fogging at the edges. his wrist tickles slightly, tingling from the blood flow. the vampire’s eyes are closed and his eyelashes are fanning out against his high cheekbones. hyunjin suddenly loses his mouth filter. “jeonginnie, you look so pretty. your eyelashes are so pretty. why are you so cute?” he rambles quietly, and jeongin looks at him in confusion, but his ears are red. hyunjin’s vision starts swimming weirdly, so he speaks up. “ah, innie, that’s enough, i feel faint.”

as soon as he finishes his sentence, jeongin pulls away, licking the two little holes in hyunjin’s skin and sealing them closed. there’s blood at the corners of jeongin’s mouth. hyunjin finds it strangely cute, but he’s still really fluffy-brained and his eyes feel glossy. it’s too quiet suddenly, and hyunjin tries his best to refocus his vision. he realizes jeongin is staring at him. 

he giggles. “what’s up?” 

jeongin just blinks and shakes his head. “i told you not to get weird,” he mutters shyly. hyunjin smiles and leans his head onto the vampire’s shoulder. the contact of jeongin’s silk pajamas on his cheek feels wonderful. “i’m sorry, i didn’t know i was being weird. i’ve never been bitten by a vampire before— you can’t blame me,” he whines, feeling a bit too apologetic. jeongin takes pity on him and sighs, resting his head on top of hyunjin’s. “you’re right,” he admits, “you’re okay. i just... it’s embarrassing, is all. you’re the first person i’ve bitten like that anyways.”

hyunjin barks out a laugh. “what, consensually?” jeongin rolls his eyes and pushed hyunjin off, laughing with him. “shut up! you know what i mean. it was an awkward first experience for both of us.” they’re both blushing and giggling when changbin opens the door, seungmin peeking behind him. “what are you guys talking about in there? what awkward first experience?”

the boys both look at each other, and jeongin gets impossibly red for a vampire. “not like that, hyung!” the younger cries, “you’re such a pervert!” 

it’s changbin’s turn to blush. “th-that’s not what i meant! i was just curious! gosh, you kids,” he scoffs in embarrassment, shutting the door with seungmin’s muffled laughter fading away. hyunjin laughs again, the vampire sitting next to him smiling. “ah, this is all so crazy,” hyunjin thinks out loud. he falls back onto jeongin’s bed and combs his hand through his hair. jeongin is still watching him with sparkly eyes. “i can’t believe any of this is happening. meeting real life fairy tale creatures, sleeping over in a giant mansion, befriending vampires and letting them feed off of me...” 

( _jeongin watches as hyunjin rambles and rolls his head around in his pillow. he hopes that his scent is fully covering hyunjin_.)

“i’m glad you found me, hyunjin,” jeongin murmurs. hyunjin can barely hear him, but he understands it just fine. “i’m glad i found you too.”

———

it’s the evening now and jisung and minho finally enter the living room after hours of hiding away doing god-knows-what. everyone but jeongin, seungmin, and felix seem to have an idea, especially with the smug look on minho’s face and jisung’s suddenly shy demeanor. 

“so are you guys...” changbin starts awkwardly, and then moves his hands around, trying to express what he wants to say nonverbally. “are we what?” jisung asks cluelessly from where he’s sitting on the couch with minho’s arm around him. “did you guys make it official, is what he’s asking,” chan finishes for the demon. minho nods proudly, “he’s mine now, thank you very much.”

jisung is clearly embarrassed from how possessive minho has gotten, thanks to the full moon. “don’t worry,” changbin rolls his eyes, “none of us will steal him from you. stop acting like that.”

minho seems satisfied with changbin’s statement, and hyunjin giggles at how the older vampire was probably jealous of how close jisung and changbin’s friendship were. he’s glad minho has nothing to worry about now. at least, besides the visible hickeys on his neck.

felix is very cuddly, and hyunjin enjoys it, because he’s a cuddly person himself. jeongin doesn’t like skinship very much, especially if he isn’t the one initiating it (which, hyunjin had learned, is a rare occasion), but when he and felix curl into each other on the center of the couch, changbin and jeongin on either ends, the other boy seems quite uncomfortable. the fairy sniffs hyunjin. “jinnie, did you shower here? you smell like jeongin’s body wash.”

hyunjin shakes his head, pouting in confusion. “hmm, no? how so? i can’t smell it,” he tries smelling his wrist and the collar of his shirt, oblivious to jeongin’s faint smirk from the corner of the couch. 

( _mission success, yang jeongin_.)

after a couple of episodes, hyunjin notices that jeongin changed his position on the couch closer and closer to him, until he’s cuddled against him too, sandwiching hyunjin between him and felix. changbin fell asleep, so felix holds his hand as he rests, “to try and help him with his nightmares,” felix whispers to him when he asks. the doors of the mansion creep open, and woojin is back from his day out, looking exhausted and beat up from running around and wasting away his werewolf energy. his hair is completely mussed up, there’s dirt and small scratches all over his body, and parts of his shirt are torn. there’s still thin patches of fur on some areas of his arms. 

“ah, you’re back hyung!” jeongin yelps, waking up changbin and interrupting the sleepy silence of the room. everyone faces the door where woojin smiles, his teeth still looking awfully sharp. “hey, i’m gonna go take a shower and try and get rid of the rest of the werewolf stuff on me. don’t start any disney movies without me or it’s game over for all of you.” hyunjin giggles, watching as woojin trudges up the stairs. the werewolf steals a glance at minho and jisung before laughing quietly and shaking his head to himself. 

after glancing over at felix— who fell asleep— hyunjin turns to whisper to jeongin, “what does he do all day when the full moon comes?” jeongin looks back up at him, and his face is awfully close. “i think he kills squirrels and stuff,” he whispers back, “but don’t tell the fairies, especially felix hyung. they love the woodland creatures.” hyunjin nods and pretends to zip his lips, making jeongin giggle and cover his face. 

“why do you hide your face when you laugh sometimes?” hyunjin asks quietly. 

“i dunno, it’s embarrassing to laugh close to you.”

“why?”

“i don’t know.”

“ah, jeongin, you make no sense,” hyunjin sighs, a smile on his face. jeongin shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

when seungmin and chan come downstairs, they spot woojin on the love seat and practically explode with joy. they fly down the stairs and jump on too woojin, who squeaks and accepts the bear hugs they give him happily. surprisingly, changbin and felix haven’t woken up from the noise, the two now curled into each other, felix holding changbin’s head to his chest. hyunjin smiles at them. 

he turns back to look at jeongin, who’s face is illuminated by the tv screen, eyes glinting and tiny fangs poking out of his mouth. hyunjin can’t help but pull jeongin into him, squeezing him tightly in his embrace. he only snickers when jeongin asks him why he’s so affectionate all of a sudden. 

_yang jeongin, you have me wrapped around your little finger._

———

they fell asleep on the couch again, hyunjin realizes when he opens his eyes, this time with his arms wrapped around jeongin’s waist and the vampire’s head buried in his neck. he’s even scenting hyunjin in his sleep. hyunjin presses a kiss into the crown of jeongin’s head and starts tracing shapes and patterns into the little vampire’s back, sighing in content and closing his eyes again. 

once he feels himself slowly drifting away, his hand stops moving. he’s so close to falling asleep again before he feels a hand cup his cheek. he presses into it slightly, before opening his eyes and looking down at jeongin. the younger’s eyes widen, jerking his hand away, and and smiles awkwardly. “why are you awake?”

hyunjin replies, grinning at him, “you move around a lot.”

jeongin snickers, “i dream a lot for a vampire. chan says it’s because i’m still considered a newborn.” 

“it’s one in the morning,” hyunjin whispers, pressing a hand to jeongin’s mouth to quiet him down. “everyone else is asleep. if i were you, i’d whisper.” jeongin nods, then licks hyunjin’s hand. “ew!” he hisses, “vampire germs!”

jeongin pouts. “vampires don’t have germs, silly! humans do,” he retorts quietly, hyunjin just smiling . “we should go back to sleep. i don’t want chan getting mad at me for keeping you up all night.” 

“why would he get upset? vampires don’t need sleep like humans do. if anything, you go back to sleep. i’ll watch over you so you don’t have to worry!”

“why do you need to watch over me?” hyunjin questions, lifting his hand to pinch jeongin’s cheek. “i don’t dream like you do.”

“i don’t know, you look nice in your sleep,” jeongin admits. that makes hyunjin’s heart speed up, to which he’s positive jeongin can hear. “you’re a real charmer,” he jokes, and then sighs, closing his eyes. “let’s sleep then. if you can’t fall asleep, it’ll be okay.”

jeongin hums in agreement and takes hyunjin’s hand in his. 

it’s actually morning now, and hyunjin realizes he’s awaken without jeongin in his arms. it feels empty and cold and it makes him feel wrong in his stomach. his heart pounds a little when he sits up anxiously. where is jeongin? “jeongin?”

he looks around from where he’s sat on the couch and only spots changbin at the dining table. there are earbuds in his ears, music playing loud enough for hyunjin to be able to hear them from a different room. before hyunjin can call his name again, there are footsteps thumping down the stairs quickly, and there’s jeongin, wide doe eyes meeting his. “are you okay?” the vamp asks as he sits down next to him on the couch.

“i was a little nervous, i didn’t know where you were,” hyunjin whimpers, and jeongin lets out a gentle laugh. without even thinking, hyunjin assumes, jeongin reaches up and pets his hair. “silly, i’m right here. i just woke up earlier than you— for once,” he jokingly adds, “—and decided to shower, that’s all. why, did you think i left?” hyunjin shakes his head and shrugs, “i don’t know. i just knew you were gone and got scared.” 

jeongin sighs and sits next to him. “silly, i’m not going anywhere! you shouldn’t worry so much; you’re a mortal, it’ll give you wrinkles,” he teases. hyunjin smiles. “thank you, jeongin.”

“why are you thanking me?”

“for the reassurance!”

“why? has nobody ever reassured you before?” jeongin sounds half joking but half serious. 

hyunjin frowns, “no, not about stuff like that. it’s just nice to know you care.”

“well, of course i do! you’re my best friend.”

ah, best friend. hyunjin gets it now. it’s a bittersweet taste in his mouth. he grins nonetheless, “you’re my best friend too, jeonginnie.”

the little vampire snickers and swats his shoulder lightly. “don’t call me that! you’re so weird.”

hyunjin shoves him back. “weird for giving you a nickname? gosh, sorry,” he sticks his tongue out, and jeongin pinches his cheek. “don’t get sulky. i hate it when you get sulky.”

he doesn’t know what encourages him to do so, but he pretends to be sad. probably because the attention from jeongin is great. “don’t be sad! stop, you’re making me feel guilty,” the younger whines, grabbing onto his arm and jostling him a little. “jeongin is so mean!” hyunjin whines back. jeongin pouts, “i’ll let you call me jeonginnie if you’ll be happy again.” 

the grin on hyunjin’s face hurts. 

just then, minho slinks down the staircase and sighs, brushing his fingers through his hair. the eye bags are especially sunken in today. “hyunjin, it’s eight in the morning, and you are whining already.” he deadpans. hyunjin whimpers, “sorry, ‘was just teasing jeongin.”

minho sighs again. “you know, you’re too cute for your own good. it can be dangerous,” he smirks, and jeongin butts in. “stop flirting with everyone, you have jisung!” he whines. 

at that, the older vampire grimaces in annoyance, his fangs baring. “everyone? who’s everyone? i’m not _flirting_ with hyunjin, especially if he smells like you!”

“what’s that supposed to mean?!” jeongin bites back, the hairs on the back of both vampires’ necks are standing, and hyunjin blinks. “hey, hey, wait,” he attempts to intervene, “calm down. why are you guys arguing?”

with that, felix flutters downstairs, hopping over the railing and landing gently, chan following behind him. “hey, what’s going on?” the eldest vampire asks. minho just gets up and walks away, probably to search for jisung. jeongin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, slumping into the couch, and glares at nothing. “a-ah, they just..” hyunjin hesitates, “jeonginnie got overprotective over me, i think.”

“overprotective?” felix grins softly. “i think you mean possessive.”

“why is everyone attacking me all of a sudden?” jeongin hisses. “i’m not possessive! minho’s just sauntering around and trying to seduce everyone who makes eye contact with him!”

“we aren’t attacking you, jeongin,” chan gently reassures him. he crouches down and places his hands over jeongin’s forearms. the way the vampire’s voice sounds is completely different. it’s tone is so soft, so smooth and soothing, it almost enchants hyunjin. but forget about himself, the way jeongin completely relaxes and stares into chan’s eyes is amazing.

felix pulls him aside to explain what’s happening, “he’s using what vampires like to use on their prey to get them to stop panicking before they feed off of them. but,” he adds, “it also works to help calm others down when they get worked up as well.” hyunjin nods and feels a bit lighter himself, the worry lifting off of his chest as he listens to chan comfort jeongin. 

the baby vampire looks zen, eyes heavy and hands fidgeting slowly. both chan and jeongin’s eyes are cloudy before the fog clears out, and they return back to normal again. jeongin is now much more relaxed and less angry. he sighs, “i apologize. i’m really stupid. it was immature of me,” he mumbles sincerely. hyunjin smiles and sits down next to him, not wasting any time to cuddle up to him naturally. “it’s okay jeonginnie! you don’t have to feel weird about minho anymore,” he reassures him. 

he almost wants to say jealous, but it feels like he’s feeding his own ego. jeongin just wants to keep his new best friend all to himself, that’s all. “thank you jinnie,” jeongin replies, resting his head back and closing his eyes, probably contemplating how he’ll come around apologizing to minho. 

_oh, silly vampires._

———

time passes by too quick, hyunjin confirms. to be very completely honest, he had totally forgotten about his phone in his pocket, left in jeongin’s bedroom kicked somewhere under the bed since he had changed into jeongin’s pajamas. when he told jeongin he’s gonna shower, he went to the vampire’s room to retrieve another set of clothes from jeongin’s closet, but a buzzing from under the bed startled him. 

so here he is now, shitting himself when he reads 11 missed text messages from his mom, asking where he is. there were no attempted calls, probably because of the lack of service, his mother was probably unable to reach his phone. 

mother

> where are you?

> dinner is ready in 15

> we checked to see if you were fishing, you’re not there

> hello?

> did your phone die?

> it’s been over 24 hours. if you’re at a friend’s house, at least tell us. i forgot we’re visiting jinyoung’s hometown. 

> has jinyoung changed his phone number?

> he has an android phone, right? is your phone dead?

> does he have an apple charger with him?

> answer when you can. 

> hyunjin?

thank god his mom didn’t really seem to care. jinyoung could totally help cover up for him, it’s not like hyunjin hasn’t snuck out to see him before anyway. he finally replies to his mom.

me

> hi mom! sorry i didn’t reply for so long

> i hope you weren’t too worried

> jinyoung has android, that’s why i didn’t have a charger

> if you need anything from me, text jinyoung! we got a charger from jinyoung’s school friend but we don’t have it anymore. 

mother

> alright. 

so much for that. hyunjin grabs a towel and heads to the shower. the water is nice and warm, the bathroom is huge, and jeongin’s shampoo and conditioner smells great. 

when he steps out of the shower with his towel around his hips, jeongin is down the hallway fiddling with a blood packet, trying to get it open, completely unaware that he is about to run into a half naked hyunjin. “h-hey, slow down there, innie,” hyunjin awkwardly yelps, brushing his still damp hair back. 

jeongin jolts, his head shooting up, a blush rising on his face. “o-oh my gosh, hyunjin, holy shit,” he stutters, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut. hyunjin laughs at the flustered look in his eyes and shakes his head. “pay attention more often,” he teases, before going into jeongin’s bedroom to change. 

the towel is unbelievably soft, and it helps hyunjin ease right into the gentle silk pajamas. he can’t ever get enough of them. hyunjin lays down on the bed and sighs, suddenly feeling really sad. how come his mom didn’t throw a fit like anyone else’s mother would? he’s been gone for five days straight, now. all he got was a “reply to me when you can” after he’s practically ran away and started a new life with a bunch of new friends. a knock on the door snaps him out of his thoughts.

“i smell sadness,” woojin’s voice sounds from the door, his voice teasing but also serious. “you can come in, hyung,” hyunjin laughs, but it’s dry. when the oldest opens the door, the frown on his face becomes more prominent. “wow,” hyunjin jokes, “do i look miserable?”

“quite,” woojin replies. “what’s the matter? has something happened?” the human shrugs. “read these texts,” he hands his phone over to the werewolf, who still has a bit of his oversized fangs leftover from the full moon. it’s cute.

about a minute passes by before woojin grunts. “you really weren’t bluffing when you told us your mother isn’t very concerned about you.” 

hyunjin can’t help another clipped laugh. “yeah, you’re telling me. i just don’t know why she’s like this. she’d lose her mind if my younger siblings had left like i did. i feel unimportant to her.”

“that’s just how some things are, hyunjin. i guess you can’t help the way your mom is behaving towards you, but you can control how you react. would you like to return or will you stay with us for a bit longer?”

“i don’t think i ever want to go back.”

“now, you know that can’t be possible.”

those words hurt a lot, because it’s the truth. as much as he’d like to, he can’t stay here forever. he must return to his hometown. “i know,” he replies, and it’s quiet. his voice and eyes are wet with sorrow. he doesn’t ever want to leave. 

“i..” hyunjin starts. “i-i don’t want to leave. i don’t want to go back. i’m not important to them, they don’t ever pay attention to me. it’s only gonna be a big deal for them to bring me back to seoul with them.”

woojin sighs and grasps his arm, rubbing his thumb against his skin. “i understand, pup,” he heaves a heavy sigh. “you’re very important to us, we all care about you so much. but if you love some things, you must learn to let them go.”

“but that’s not how these things should work! if i love someone, i should be able to stay with them for as long as i want. i shouldn’t have to give them up because my wellbeing doesn’t concern my family,” hyunjin cries, his voice becoming desperate. there are tears in woojin’s eyes, but the older boy just smiles. a whimper escapes hyunjin’s lips before he can stop it. 

“life is anything but fair, pup,” woojin whispers to him. “if you love someone, you must tell them, before it is too late. time does not wait for anyone. life is too short for you to miss out on incredible things.”

“it’ll be harder to leave,” hyunjin finally feels the tears fall from his eyes. “i don’t want to tell him and have to leave him. i can’t hurt him like that. i don’t—“ he hiccups, and it hurts. “i don’t ever want to hurt him. all i want is to protect him and love him, but i can’t.”

woojin grins. “so you understand he might feel the same way you feel towards him?” he asks, to which hyunjin shrugs and slumps his shoulders. the werewolf places a kiss to hyunjin’s sideburn, a warm gesture that settles hyunjin’s aching heart a bit. “why can’t you fix these things, hyung? it’s so unfair...” hyunjin trails off, closing his eyes and allowing the tears to stream down his cheeks in two gentle lines. 

it’s a long silence, before woojin’s tail fwips back and forth. “actually,” the werewolf straightens up, “how about this.”

hyunjin sits up and looks up at woojin with glossy eyes and a pout. “you tell your mother that you’re living with jinyoung from now on. you can say he helped you get a job, and that you’re living in his mother’s house with him until you both can afford to get an apartment together.”

it sounds so perfect, a longshot, but it’ll be worth the try. “oh, woojin hyung,” hyunjin wails, and throws his arms around the older boy. “thank you, thank you so much!”

woojin just laughs as hyunjin scrambles to make a phone call with jinyoung. 

“hyung,” hyunjin says, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“a week isn’t very long, jin,” the older’s smooth voice sounds through the speaker, hyunjin giggling at that. “i have a huge favor to ask of you. i’ve met some...” he pauses, glancing up at woojin, who stares back at him with wide eyes. “...friends, and i want to live with them from now on, but the plan is to tell my mom that i’m living with you, and that we have a job together.”

“hyunjin,” jinyoung says in the _do you really think that’s gonna work_ tone that the younger has heard way too often in their friendship. for example, the time that hyunjin wanted to ride a shopping cart down a steep concrete hill. or, calling the local pizza place and asking for their cutest delivery boy (they’d gotten an older man who looked like he already had a wife and kids instead). “i don’t know about this. what if something happens?”

hyunjin scoffs, “like what? you already know they don’t care about me. the most they’d do is come over to your house to visit me. even then, i’d just come over before they do.” 

ultimately, after the end of a ridiculously long debate, jinyoung caves in. “you owe me so much for this,” the older grunts. “i’ll get you a boyfriend, how about that?” hyunjin teases, but to his surprise, jinyoung laughs and simply says, “deal.”

woojin sits down next to him again after the phone call. “so, next mission is your mom.” 

hyunjin grins. “i’ll text her right this moment,” he taps on the messenger app, his mom’s icon, then starts typing. 

me

> hey mom

> jinyoung hyung got me a job! is it okay if i live here with him for a little while?

> his parents are okay with it...

mom

> a job?

> live with jinyoung??

me

> yes...

> it’s okay to say no

> i just figured it would be better for me to be out of the house so you can take care of the kids

mom

> wow... my baby grew up so fast. 

> if it’s what you really want, there is nothing stopping you. 

> be mature. stay out of trouble and call me if you need me

> you’re more than welcome back home if you decide that the adult life is too hard. 

hyunjin laughs, because it was simply too easy. “woojinnie hyung, the hard part is over, look!”

he presents his phone screen, to which woojin smiles at. “i know you are probably unaffected by this,” the werewolf begins gently, “but hyunjin, i am truly sorry about your parents.”

at that, hyunjin’s smile slowly drops. woojin whines at the back of his throat. “i know it must be harder than it looks on the outside to manage, but i promise, after those text messages you won’t have to deal with your parents ever again.”

hyunjin nods stiffly, his throat forming a lump. woojin pulls him into a hug. the pheromones of the werewolf centers hyunjin’s world a bit, making him feel safe and comfortable for once in his life. 

then, jeongin walks in. “oh, w-what’s going on?” he asks shyly, shuffling on his feet. 

hyunjin sighs, lifting his head out of woojin’s neck to face the little vampire. he looks quite vulnerable, and the hairs on the back of his neck are visibly standing. “a lot, but i have something to tell you,” hyunjin answers him. 

“i...” hyunjin begins, but he stops. 

he what? he cares about him? he feels different around him? he feels less lonely, less sad, less anxious? he feels happy, loved, cared about, maybe even cherished around jeongin? what does he want to say, what _can_ he say, what can’t he say, why can’t he say it? what if jeongin doesn’t feel the same way? what if jeongin is confused about his feelings, or what if whatever hyunjin is about to say, overwhelms him? and causes jeongin to push him away? he doesn’t want that. if anything, hyunjin wants to spend the rest of his life by jeongin’s side, whether it’s romantic or not. 

maybe that’s what he should tell him, at least for now. 

hyunjin glances at woojin, who is already looking at him expectantly, and then turns to jeongin again. “i’m staying here, jeongin.”

the younger cocks his head, pulling a confused face that causes hyunjin’s heart to jump in his chest. “what do you mean by that?” he asks innocently, and hyunjin can hear woojin scoff from behind him and get up from the bed. a gentle, large hand rests in the middle of hyunjin’s back as the werewolf grins at the little vampire. “innie, hyunjin is staying with us for a long time.” 

jeongin’s eyes widen, his mouth opening slightly when his breath hitches. “seriously?” he almost squeaks. “i thought you guys were preparing to tell me that you were returning home! don’t scare me like that!” jeongin cries as he hugs hyunjin. as the boy hugs jeongin back, hyunjin and woojin make eye contact for a moment. 

woojin’s eyes say, _i thought you were going to tell him?_

hyunjin just smiles sadly and shrugs a little bit. _maybe when he’s ready_.

woojin nods and speaks up, “alright, little ones, i will leave you two alone now.” jeongin glances up and smiles awkwardly. “my apologies,” he tells hyunjin before releasing him. “it’s okay, i don’t mind at all,” the human smiles down at him, “but yeah, i won’t be going back home anytime soon. and i actually mean it this time.”

at that, hyunjin explains the whole situation to jeongin, who’s smile is permanently plastered on his face the entire time. 

———

“okay, i mean, no offense,” seungmin clarifies as hyunjin tries to help cook meat for the older boys in the kitchen, “but you reek of jeongin.”

hyunjin scoffs and rolls his eyes. “i wish i had a dollar for every time you guys tell me that. i’ve been using jeongin’s shower gel for a while now,” he explains, but seungmin is having none of it. “it isn’t that, you smell like jeongin . like the way he’s been smelling ever since he was turned. it’s not the shower items.”

“not even i smell like that, and i was basically his favorite for the longest time,” the misty fairy added on. hyunjin stiffly shrugs. “i don’t understand why you all have the urge to tell me this.” he stirs the meat on the frying pan, then scoffs again. “i don’t know what to do with that information.”

that causes minho to bark out a laugh from where he’s sitting at the dining table, startling everyone slightly. “bright idea; perhaps pursue a relationship with him since he’s literally scent marking you all the time. it makes me not want to be around you. i feel like jeongin will bite me in the ass if i even make eye contact.” 

that makes hyunjin’s eyebrows raise. “it’s not that serious. like woojin hyung said,” he gestures to the werewolf, “it could just be baby vampire slip ups. he probably has no control over his hormones or habits—“

changbin interrupts him. “those excuses have been stretched thin. i personally believe you should just take the chance, kid. the worst that could happen is he thinks you’re kidding around with him and takes the confession as a joke.” the poor human sighs in defeat. he’s been avoiding this confrontation for a while now. “i just don’t know when to find the right timing,” he admits, scraping the meat chunks onto the plate seungmin had set next to him. 

minho nods in understanding. “you’ll know when the moment is right. you’ll feel it deep in your heart. it’s how the universe works.”

minho is ominous and very eccentric, but hyunjin will take it. 

———

“i swear on my immortal life hwang hyunjin, if you don’t get the fuck out of my way,” jeongin threatens oh so scarily, jamming his fingers into the buttons of the ps4 controller. hyunjin just laughs and continues to shoot at jeongin’s avatar from his overpriced gta 5 vehicle. the tv’s volume is way too loud. 

after a few weeks, it started to get a little quieter around the house. ever since minho and jisung got together, they’ve been going around doing their own things, since minho loves pampering the younger and taking him on dates. felix is still very boisterous when he’s around, but changbin usually keeps him busy. fortunately for hyunjin and jeongin, it means more alone time for the both of them. 

hyunjin’s avatar speeds past the finish line mere seconds before jeongin’s, much to the human’s delight. “damn it!” jeongin barks, and hyunjin just laughs when he tries wrestling him. when hyunjin grabs his wrists, their palms end up meeting, and now they’ve got their finger interlocked as they push at each other, two opposite forces. although jeongin has superhuman vampire strength, he never uses it against anyone or anything, so the fight is indeed fair. hyunjin almost flips them over too easily, which is embarrassing on both parts. jeongin had just been overpowered by a human and hyunjin is sat right on top of his crush. 

the uncomfortableness in hyunjin’s situation has apparently become obvious, because now jeongin is looking at him with an inquisitive expression. but hyunjin is stubborn, so he just climbs off of jeongin clumsily. he apologizes sheepishly while scrambling for the controller to start another round. 

“ugh,” jeongin grumbles, “why do you always do that?”

that takes hyunjin by surprise. not only because jeongin’s whine in defeat seems genuinely frustrated this time, but also because jeongin has never minded anything hyunjin has ever done. had hyunjin done something wrong just now? he whips his head towards the other boy. jeongin is sat with his hands in his crossed lap. the pout on his face is cute nonetheless. 

“do what?” hyunjin asks dumbly. jeongin seems to agree, “humans are so slow. why do you always push me away? is it such a crime to be close with one another?” 

hyunjin shakes his head, puzzled. “uh, no? i just thought you’d be uncomfortable if i were to practically lay on top of you any longer.” the vampire rolls his eyes, “it’s not just this one situation, jin. it’s every time we’re close together, whether you’re feeding me or laying down next to me or when we’re play fighting like this. you always stiffen up and back away like you tasted something sour.”

unfortunately, he can very much admit to that. but he can’t help it, he likes jeongin _so much_ , and it feels like he’ll make the wrong move if he keeps up whatever he’s doing sometimes. “i’m sorry,” is all that hyunjin mutters weakly. 

jeongin looks disappointed. but then, there’s a weird, unreadable look on his face as he opens and closes his mouth in an attempt to speak. hyunjin watches anxiously. please, whatever you’re thinking, spit it out. 

“i don’t want this to be our first fight,” the vampire starts, and he sounds shaken. hyunjin can’t understand why. “and i apologize if this really does it for you, but did you find out?” 

the silence is deafening as they stare at each other, the background music from the video game on the tv suddenly becoming loud. the question is so loaded that hyunjin knows no matter what decision he makes, it’ll bite off more he can chew. so instead, he makes it excruciatingly more awkward for the both of them. “find out about what?” he asks. 

jeongin turns surprisingly red for a being with someone else’s blood in his body. “did someone tell you my feelings for you? are you pretending like everything is okay for you when it’s not? you do not have to act like everything is okay when it isn’t,” he finishes quietly, and hyunjin’s breath is caught in his throat. after a few seconds, he laughs breathlessly, “yang jeongin, do you think i’m avoiding you because i don’t have feelings for you?”

the other looks baffled, and his eyes widen when hyunjin smiles in awe as everything clicks. so this is what minho had meant. “my god, i think i’ve been in love with you from the moment i’ve met you. you’re ridiculous, innie,” hyunjin laughs again, and the relief is amazing when jeongin grins wildly. “you’re kidding! you’re absolutely kidding! please kiss me or i think i will die,” he pleads, and hyunjin giggles even more when he clambers over to jeongin again. “i think that’s impossible,” he teases before locking their lips. 

hyunjin had always fantasized about fireworks and electricity when he kisses the one boy he loves the most, but instead, he feels warm and fuzzy and gets a tingly, fizzing feeling in his chest instead. if you’d asked him, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

when he pulls away, jeongin is blushing furiously now, and the kiss had been much too short and innocent for hyunjin’s liking, so he firmly grasps jeongin’s beautiful face in his hands and kisses him again, this time less rushed and more intimate. the excitement is never gone. hyunjin could never get used to the feeling of pure bliss when kissing jeongin. 

unfortunately, kissing someone forever isn’t possible, so they break apart again. jeongin is smiling so wonderfully and hyunjin’s heart is filled with pure love and adoration for him. “hwang hyunjin, i love you with all my heart and more, i have ever since i first spoke to you.” hyunjin laughs and scoops jeongin up into his lap to lay them both down and cuddle him. “i’ve been waiting for you to say that for so long,” hyunjin sighs, tilting his head into jeongin’s hand when the vampire cards his fingers through his hair. 

“i just hope you don’t get bored of me like you said you got bored of the others when we first met,” he jokes lightly. jeongin just laughs. 

“i could never. every new day is exciting with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh thank u so much if u made it till the end! like i said before i really do apologize if this isn’t as good as u expected!! i’ll probably update this and fix it and rewrite some parts in the future or something. 
> 
> i have a twitter!! i would greatly appreciate it if u could give it a follow :D i like making friends and talking to u guys so it would be super fuckin cool if u guys could become mutuals with me on there hehe the @ is luvsmnho ♡ ♡ 
> 
> until next time! i have ideas for short little oneshots next :-)


End file.
